Field
This disclosure relates to dispensing devices, such as soap pumps that are configured to dispense foamed soap.
Description of Certain Related Art
Certain dispensing devices are configured to store and dispense a liquid soap to a user. This can require that the user manually foam the soap after the dispensation, which can be time consuming and/or inconvenient. Improper manual foaming of the soap can be wasteful and can reduce the cleaning efficacy of the soap.